Vinnie Sinistra
Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra is the target on the mission A New Life. Background Early life He was a Cuban crime lord who originally came to America in the Mariel boatlift of 1980, later to team up with Sammy Falconetti and Bobby Mazur to smuggle in large amounts of cocaine from the Bahamas in the 1990s. The three of them became some of America's most wanted criminals in the process, and killed a man in witness protection named Luis Zukowski. In those years he was much more carefree, and thought himself to be invincible. Witness protection Vinnie was caught by the FBI, and ironically went into witness protection himself after snitching on Falconetti and Mazur. They caught him after a month-long manhunt, gave him the new identity "James" and moved him into a wealthy gated community in Del Mar, California. In a very short amount of time, he was bored to death of the suburbs, lamenting he would "literally die of it!". His two former partners ordered him killed as he was planning a birthday party for his youngest child "next Sunday" (May 16). He is married to an attractive white female, and "trusts her completely" even though he is usually extremely paranoid and she cheats on him with house staff. Together they have two or more children; judging by their home decor they are a teenage girl, a baby boy, and possibly more that are young adults. Appearance He is wearing an orange Hawaiian shirt, tiny purple shorts and some gold. Gallery Vinnie.jpg|Full body render of Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra. 1108880984.jpg|Vinnie Sinistra as seen in the mission loading screen. sinistra_2.png|In-game image of Sinistra. Trivia *Tiny Mouse VS Mazy is a comicbook featured in the Hitman: Blood Money. It can be found on Vinnie "Slugger" Sinistra's computer desk on second floor of house.Winie will come trough level to read it. *He is somewhat based on Tony Montana, the main character of the film Scarface. Both are Cubans who arrived on the Mariel Boatlift, and share many mannerisms. Mrs. Sinistra is also a parody of Elvira, Tony's wife in the film. *If anything happens that could endanger his life. He will run and hide into a closet and draq his bull 480. The closet is the door somewhere behind the sofa Vinnie sits on while he watches TV, stronger ammunition from your custom weapons can be used to kill him if this happens. Where to find him *He goes between watching his plasma screen in his living room and looking for something in his upstairs office. How to kil him *'The Prank Call: '''From inside the FBI van, you can use one agent's cell phone to "Redial Witness". If Vinnie's in the room he answers the house phone. It's funny to listen to but even better, you can jump right outside the van and shoot him through the window. This is a risky method because of the attention you might get. *'The Power Box: On the front of the house is a circuit breaker. Knock out his power and the FBI guard will ditch Vinnie to invesigate. If you run inside, you have plenty of time to kill Vinnie from behind while he sits in his chair. When the FBI guy returns, he thinks Vinnie is asleep! *'Fall Down Stairs: '''Before entering his office, every single time like clockwork, he pauses in the hall shouting "My gun! Where'd it go!? ...Oh, there it is". Take this as a cue - once he makes his way back down the stairs, you can push him down if he's not surrounded by FBI guys and it looks like an accident. *'Office Trap: 'By far the easiest and smoothest way to kill him. Upstairs, he will go in his office to look for something. Hide in the room, kill him when he is shuffling papers around on the desk, and drag him behind the smaller wall in the room to buy yourself a little time (the FBI guys leave him alone for a good while, but go in to check on him after a couple minutes - hurry the level up if you don't want him found) *'The Mine: When Vinnie goes into his office he stands next to his conveniently placed computer. Wait till he leaves the room and place a mine next to the computer. Then go downstairs and find a hiding place. Go into the map. Simply wait till he goes back inside his office and detonate the mine from your safe hiding place. This can sometimes be bad if you don't want to pick up any tension but is a 100% success option. Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters